epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde
Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde is the forty-seventh installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the second episode of Season 4. It features Shakespearean star-crossed lovers, Romeo & Juliet, rapping against the infamous criminal couple, Bonnie & Clyde. It was released on November 17, 2014. Cast Nice Peter as Romeo Montague Grace Helbig as Juliet Capulet Hannah Hart as Bonnie Parker EpicLLOYD as Clyde Barrow Lyrics [Note: Clyde and Romeo are in '''bold', Bonnie and Juliet are in italics, and both members of the couple are in normal text.] 'Bonnie and Clyde: '''I'll handle this, darling. I'm known to fire off some BAR's, 'Cause if these lovers cross me, they're gonna end up seeing stars! I mean, I'll let you go first, but damn sure I'm gettin' licks in On this hissy-fittin' rich kid and this prepubescent vixen! I'm sick of them! Let's beat 'em then, and we can rob 'em blind! I'll stick this punk up from the front. I'll take this broad from behind, And pop a cap in the ass of the last Capulet heiress. Give Miss No-Nights-in-Paris a reason to cry to her parents! Oh! Romeo, O Romeo, wherefore you tryin' to flow, yo? Mofo, you soft as a froyo! Are those the drapes or your clothes, bro? (Ooh!) There's gonna be a tragedy! Make you ache like your balls on the balcony! Barrow Gang put their money where their mouth is. Spit sick like a plague on both your houses! 'Romeo and Juliet:' My love, your face is beauty to behold. I will protect thine honor from these dust bowl dildos! A moment's break from your gaze is an eternity past, So together, we shall both put these bitches on blast! En garde, thou artless beetle-headed flax wench! The only insult you have thrust upon me is thine stench! Why don't you twist upon these nuts? I hear you're good with a wrench! The dismal state of your raps should be a federal offense! (Haha!) And you there, wench with the neck of a chicken, You'll get an ass-rippin' worse than your boyfriend's in prison! You're not a true romance. You're just a conjugal visit. Oh, but that's not even your real husband now, is it? 'Bonnie and Clyde:' Hey partner, you best put a muzzle on your missus, 'Fore I teach her how we handle disrespect down in Texas! 'Romeo and Juliet:' Do you quarrel, sir? Ho, shall I draw my long sword? Or will you duck your chicken shit ass back into your Ford? 'Bonnie and Clyde:' How could you beat my man in some mano a mano? You can't protect your best friend from some John Leguizamo! 'Romeo and Juliet:' No, no, my Romeo will beat your beau in contest blow for blow. He will do upon thine dick what you hath done upon your toe! [Bonnie shoots Juliet.] Oh, I am killed! What irony is this? The lead role shot down by a failed actress… Then I shall kill myself! On my stomach I shall lie, So you louts can lick my ass! Thus with a dis, I die… Oops, never mind. My flesh was merely grazed. Where's Romeo? Oh Nomeo! There's poison on your face! Oh, happy dagger, pierce me true. Persuade my breath to stop. Sheath yourself inside my heart and like the beat, I drop… 'Bonnie and Clyde:' Well, that was tragic. That did not go as expected. Woulda done that boy some good to just to wait a couple seconds. It's kinda sad though, really, so young to have just died. Well, at least we got each other. Just Bonnie and— [Bonnie and Clyde are gunned down.] Poll Trivia General *This is the second battle to feature a married couple (Romeo & Juliet), after Leonidas and Queen Gorgo in Master Chief vs Leonidas. **Adam vs Eve would have been second; however, there isn't mention in the Bible of a marriage between them as we understand it today. **This is the first time a married couple raps together as a team in the battle. *This is the first team battle with each team consisting of one man and one woman. *This is the first time the rappers are the creation of a previous ERB rapper: in this case, William Shakespeare. **The Cat in the Hat and Things 1 & 2 were created by Dr. Seuss. However, they all appeared in the same battle. ***Coincidentally, the opponent they faced was William Shakespeare. *This is the first team battle where Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD are not on the same side. *The beat for this battle was originally going to be used for Blackbeard vs Al Capone. **Coincidentally, both battles are the second episode of a season and feature criminal gangsters. Continuity *This is the fifth team battle after Mario Bros vs Wright Bros, Batman vs Sherlock Holmes, Artists vs TMNT, and Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. **This is also the third team battle in a row. ***This is also the third battle in a row to have a real-life team facing a fictional team. *This is the third time a woman rapped against a man, the first two being Adam vs Eve and Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters **If King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton was released, this would have been the fourth. *This is the fourth battle in which the characters do not dance during the "Who won? Who's next? You decide!" sequence, after John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly, Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood and Moses vs Santa Claus. **This is the first rap battle where neither rapper nor location appear during the sequence. *This is the fourth rap battle in which a rapper dies, following Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin, Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates and Hitler vs Vader 3. **It is the fifth if you count the 10th Doctor regenerating into the 4th Doctor. **This is the first rap battle to end with all characters dead. ***This is also the first battle to have a rapper commit suicide. *This is the second battle to have a blank "Who's next?" sequence. That first was Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. **This is the first to have a blank in both "Who won? Who's next?" sequences. *This is the second battle to have the final line cut off, after Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. **However, the Announcer finished Scrooge's line for him. Bonnie and Clyde's line was never finished, and the announcer instead picked up awkwardly. *This is the fourth battle to have the person who started the battle finish it, the first three being Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe, Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr., and Hitler vs Vader 3. *This is the third battle to be a two-vs-two battle. The first two were Mario Bros vs Wright Bros and Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. Production *Clyde Barrow wore the same exact hat as the 4th Doctor. Errors *When Bonnie Parker shoots Juliet Capulet, Juliet covers the "wound" lower than where Bonnie aimed the gun. *Romeo Montague had fallen backwards after poisoning himself, but was seen laying on his front when Juliet got up. Alternatively, Juliet had fallen forward after stabbing herself, but was seen lying on her back in the shot after. *During Juliet's final verse, the verb "sheathe" is spelled incorrectly in the caption text, but is spoken correctly. *The title for the Behind the Scenes of this battle reads "Epic Rap Battles of Hisotry" instead of Epic Rap Battles of History. *During Clyde's final verse, the subtitles say "to just to wait a couple seconds" instead of "to just wait a couple seconds". *During Bonnie's third verse, if she is trying to say it in Spanish accent, she spells the "a" in Mano a mano incorrectly. Related Videos Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of Hisotry|Behind the Scenes Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 4 Category:Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Grace Helbig Category:Hannah Hart